


A New Forest and Other Things Somewhat of Note from 20th July 1978

by amoama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full-moon night after the Bulgeria v Turkey match and Sirius has been kidnapped by Veela to aid in their celebrations. Moony wants to find Padfoot and savage some Veela. And the other Marauders don't have quite such good nights in the Bulgarian forestry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Forest and Other Things Somewhat of Note from 20th July 1978

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I.G. for the beta. :D This ended up rather a canon AU imagining the Quidditch World Cup took place in Bulgaria the year the Marauders left Hogwarts - which, counting backwards, I think is quite possible.
> 
> Written for the prompt: AU where Remus is hunting Veela (for what is up to you) - prompted by rewrites24 at the LJ, Do Me Veela fest. :D

**July 20th 1978, Bulgarka Nature Park, near Gabrovo, Bulgaria.**

_Things Padfoot knows._  
This is a new forest. It smells sweeter. He wants to sneeze but he can’t. He’s being quiet.  
Transfiguring oneself while tied up with _incarcerous_ does not lead to freedom.  
The bird woman smells like the best meat ever. But she’s too much of a predator for him to dare bite her.  
Not like Moony.

Moony’s out there somewhere. It’s a full moon. Padfoot would like to find him and run through this new forest together. But the bird woman smells too good and she’s currently pouring warm honey onto his tongue. Also he’s tied up. So he’s probably going to be staying put for a while.  
Perhaps Moony will find him soon.

Prongs and Wormtail are probably with Moony anyway.

 

_Things Moony knows._  
This is a new forest. It smells hostile and magic. It’s not his territory.  
Padfoot is here somewhere but he’s not answering when Moony howls for him.

He’s escaped Prongs for now but he’s got to stay on his guard. Prongs wanted him to stay away from the vicious she-beasts that stole Padfoot.

This is a bigger place, there is so much prey here. It would all be better if Padfoot had stayed to hunt with him.  
The winged females are going to get ripped limb from limb.

Even with all these new scents crowding his nose he can still smell his dog.

 

_Things Prongs knows._  
This is not the Forbidden Forest. It smells fresh and open and enticing. He doesn’t know its trails and its pitfalls though and he doesn’t have Padfoot or the wolf to run with.  
He has to find Moony.  
He may as well do that by searching for Padfoot.  
The Veela have Padfoot.

He is aggrieved that he is always the only one to remember he has a brain.

 

_Things Wormtail doesn’t know._  
What this forest smells like.  
Why they came to this massive, maze-like place in the first place.  
What’s going to happen to Padfoot.  
If they’re ever going to catch up with Moony.

Why he wants to chase after the bird-ladies so much when clearly all they’re going to do is eat him with the big beaks they grow sometimes.

 

_Things Sirius reflects upon while he’s tied to a tree near which Veela are dancing._  
How nice it is to be seduced.  
That he could probably learn something from their techniques.  
Whether his body could ever actually move like that.  
Why getting arse rash from trying some tentative hip rotations while tied to a tree is so bloody typical of his sex life in general.  
If these moves would be more likely to work on Remus Lupin than other things he’s tried so far. Not that those things have been unsuccessful, per se.  
Maybe Remus wants to examine his arse rash. Moony most certainly does.  
Whether the fact that he still remembers he loves Moony means he’s immune to Veela powers.  
Whether the Veela will make him their sex slave for the rest of his life.  
Perhaps they might agree to take Moony too?  
Maybe they have more relaxed opinions on werewolves given their propensity to sprout wings and grow bird faces.

How naked he is. How nice it feels to be naked.  
How nice it would be if Moony were tied up with him.  
How much less nice it would be if Prongs or Wormtail showed up.  
How much more worried he should be about Moony given that it’s a full moon and they’re in a strange, Veela-infested forest.

How great an idea this all was. Well done Prongs.

How much more of an appreciation for the word undulating he now has having witnessed the Veela’s dancing to moonlight and music.  
How stupidly beautiful everything is. How nice it is to be in love. How soon is he going to be ravaged? How odd it is that that’s not an off-putting thought.

 

_Things James Potter considers when he finally realises he couldn’t be more lost._  
His friends are the most ridiculously stupid people on the planet.  
In particular, Sirius should probably be killed. Or at least expunged from Marauder history for flouncing off with the Veela just because they batted their eyes at him and pretended they were related, or long lost lovers of his distant cousin or whatever it was they had said.  
Veela are clearly not worth the effort if they get all gooey eyed at the mere sniff of tainted Black blood.

Driving a muggle _Le Car_ to Bulgaria for the Quidditch World Cup was undeniably his fine idea but he really can’t be blamed for the actions of his passengers (formerly, his friends) once they arrived here.  
It wasn’t like no one had heard the word Veela before. They’d all handed in identical essays on the creatures in fifth year after all.

Getting drunk after the (stupendous) Bulgaria v Turkey match the afternoon before the full moon was clearly a highly regrettable decision. The fact that pissed-Wormtail was still the most hilarious thing the world at large had yet to see could not quite make up for it.

Where the fuck was he? He should just give up and apparate back to the tent already. What was his plan anyway? Last time they saw a Veela Peter became Wormtail on the spot to impress her, IN PUBLIC, and James had stepped on him as he made the most flourishful bow he could manage.  
It was all completely horrendous to remember.

He needs a potion. A Veela-resistant potion to fortify himself. Why had he not considered this earlier?  
Probably because he didn’t know he was about to lose Sirius to an entire forestful of the damn things.

And why were there always leaves in his hair after he transformed?

Is it possible that that champagne-drenched dog smell is Sirius?

 

_Things Peter sees in the night._  
Moony threatening Veela that encircle Sirius.  
Sirius’s Moony vs Veela stand-off inspired erection. Gross.  
Prongs charging at Moony in what looks like an attempt to protect the honour of the Veela in question. Misguided.  
Moony being all confused because Prongs doesn’t like him anymore.  
Moony kicking (some) Veela butt, at least managing to herd Prongs and make off with a desperately entangled Padfoot. A win for werewolf pack-instincts.  
The Veela cawing dangerously after them as they all flee through the forest, much like the Turkish Chasers of this afternoon’s match fled from the Bulgarian teams’ Beaters.

Moony committing disturbing and vaguely illegal acts on the still half-bound Padfoot who, for unfathomable reasons, was determined to shove his arse at Moony’s muzzle over and over again.

Prongs walking disdainfully away, head high, nose crinkled.

Sirius wrenching himself free of the incarcerous ropes as the Veela’s spell wears off and shuffling towards a naked and prone Remus as the sun comes up.

 

_Things Remus becomes aware of as dawn breaks._  
Everything aches and the light is much too bright. His mouth tastes like blood and there might be tufts of fur in his teeth.  
He’s not really sure where or who he is but he’s pretty certain he hates his life.

Where is Sirius?

Fuck, he’s uncomfortable and so bloody cold.

So, first moon since school, waking up out of the shrieking shack, and clearly it was an unrivalled success.

Bulgaria. Jesus. Prongs is an ass.

Moony clearly had a fine old time of it.

Water, goddamn it. His throat is raw and his mouth is disgusting tasting. Moony morning breath, Sirius would say.  
Oh god, the Veela! Veelas? Veeli? They have Sirius. They’ve probably devoured him by now. Or he’s done some kind of Black ritual dance to impress them and broken all his legs. Or he turned into Padfoot and tried to sniff their bums and they’ve cursed him to stay a dung beetle for life.

Really his entire body does hurt rather a lot.

Something large is snuffling in his direction and he can’t move at all.

 

_Things both James and Peter refuse to see or hear._  
Sirius on all fours crouched over Remus, both of them dirty, bloody and hurt, shivering in each other’s arms as Sirius pours water off a big leaf into Remus’s mouth.  
Sirius crowding down around their friend, licking greedily at him and then taking Remus’s cock in his mouth.

Remus making sounds, first full of his aches and discomforts, then those sounds being drowned out by his needy calls for Sirius to free him from his body.  
Sirius’s single-minded intent, fixed on that very purpose, drawing Remus to his release under the cold beams of sunlight that slice through the tall trees of this strange, new forest.

 

_Things Remus muses as he comes down from his orgasm while resting his head on Sirius’s arm._  
A new era. Possibly of even greater debauchery at the hands of this dastardly Black.

World Cups are probably the best thing ever and the next one definitely won’t be in Bulgaria so it’s a win/win, Veela-less, situation.

 

_Things Sirius decides as he brushes Remus’s hair out of his eyes._  
His cousin’s lover can take a hike. He’s too busy making a fool out of himself in front of this equally daft git. Veela’s be-damned.


End file.
